


The Girl All the Bad Guys Want

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: After teaching the super saiyan form to Caulifla, Cabba is shocked when she wants to reward him. With the tournament nearly hours away, will Cabba cave to Caulifla's desires or will he successfully escape her advances? Cabba/Caulfila. Lemon.





	The Girl All the Bad Guys Want

Cabba groaned as he was pushed to the ground. He didn’t expect her to get it on the first try. His eyes snapped up to stare at the new super saiyan. Maybe they had a chance at this tournament after all.

Caulifla giggled as she felt the energy moving inside of her. She thought that this power up looked strong and she was correct. As she looked down at the elite, she couldn’t help but feel obligated. He did show her how to do this. “So, what do you want?” She asked, keeping her eyes locked with his.

The elite gave her a puzzled look. “The tournament…” he began, only for her to cut him off.

She laughed. “Why don’t we talk about something else?” She had already decided on entering the tournament anyway. Her body was surging with the need for something else.

“But there isn’t that much time left,” Cabba argued. He could hear the clock ticking in the back of his head. Their team wasn’t even full yet and he feared what Champa would do to him if he failed.

He was going to stand up when she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back to the ground. “There should be enough time for some fun though.” She didn’t know why, but she suddenly felt like pouncing on the elite. Not that she liked someone like him. It would be fun to watch him squirm. Caulifla moved down, straddling his waist. “So, why don’t you just lay here and enjoy it.”

Cabba stared up at her in shock. “But I have places to be. I need to know what you’re going to do about the…oh.” Her hand had slid around and was touching him in a place that he rarely touched himself.

Her eyes grew. She wasn’t expecting this at all. “Looks like mister elite is aroused… how long have you been packing that?”

“Packing what?” Cabba asked in confusion.

Her grin grew. It confirmed her suspicions. But instead of answering his question, she touched it through the fabric of his pants, earning herself a groan from below her. She giggled as he bucked up; his face was becoming flushed as he grew under her touch. “Does mister uptight want something now?”

Cabba noted how she was staring at him, but at the same time, he couldn’t get his mind off of that feeling. “Caulifla…I…oh…I have to…” He couldn’t stay here. He needed to get back to work…but her touch felt so good… he really didn’t want her to stop.

Her grin grew as she felt his hands move up to her waist. Finally, she was going to see what was under the prim and proper elite. It wouldn’t hurt him to be a savage for a while. After all, the universe could end soon. It would be a drag if the man never got to experience the taste of a woman.

But just as she thought she had won, he flipped them, pushing her against the ground. She squealed as her back hit the ground, only to feel disappointment as he stood up. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but I don’t have time to screw around.”

She glared up at him. There was no way that this piss ant was going to make a fool out of her. She had clearly just thrown herself at him and there was no way that he was going to walk away without her getting her fill. Especially after she got him all hot and bothered. “Where do you think you’re going?!” She snapped at him before standing up and grabbing his arm.

Cabba growled at her. “I told you! I have a job to do!” He got in her face. This was getting really annoying. He had given her no reason to touch him like that.

He tried to pull his arm out of her grasp, but ended up pulling her against him. Her glare fell, then was replaced by a grin. “Did mister elite want to be in control?” She watched him turn red, telling her that wasn’t his intention, but she would make sure that he knew who was in control. She pulled on his arm forcing his face to move closer to hers. She took her opening and locked lips with him. She could feel him tense up, but she wasn’t going to let him get away. He was going to take it and that was that.

Cabba was staring at her. He couldn’t help but feel confused. He couldn’t have foreseen this behavior. He tried to pull back, but her arms had locked around his neck, holding him in place. The elite could feel her nibbling on his bottom lip as his eyes began to droop. His eyes closed as his lips began to move against hers. His arms moved around her waist touching the bare skin at her midriff.

The gang leader forced his mouth open, daring him to start a battle of tongues. She was surprised at how much he was giving her now that she had him where she wanted him. She ran her tongue against his, feeling electricity shoot through her body as his lashed against hers. His hands were moving downward, grabbing onto her ass and squeezing it. She had him right where she wanted him.

Her hands moved down his body, wanting his pants gone. It was a good thing that the armor came off in one go. The pants were separate from his top which was fine by her.

Their lips separated for a second as she lifted his armor off then tossed it to the side. She felt his hands go back to her ass almost immediately. “So, you’re an ass man then?” She asked, looking into his dazed eyes.

Cabba was prepared to answer, but at the same time he felt confused. What was he doing here? Why was he touching Caulifla’s ass? His thoughts stopped as she kissed him once more. His thoughts faded away as his tongue began to move against hers, the only thing going through his mind right now was getting her clothes off.

She squealed as his hands moved to pull down her long purple pants. This was working better than she hoped it would. Even if he was a novice at this, he wasn’t a bad kisser by any means.

She felt her pants fall around her ankles. She never wore underwear so his hands were now digging into the skin of her ass. Her lips fell from his as she moaned. “Cabba…” She could feel him at her neck. His lips were moving down her collar bone, nipping at her. She was a little surprised. The gang leader never would have guessed that he would be this into it. Her hands moved down, going into his pants. He groaned against her skin as she stroked him. Her eyes went wide. She didn’t expect it to grow this much during the last couple of minutes. Caulifla moaned at the thought of him moving inside of her. “I want you…” she whispered, knowing that it would turn him on.

Cabba let out a groan as he pushed her to the ground. His lips locked with hers franticly. He had never felt this hot before in his life. At the same time, he wasn’t sure what Caulifla wanted. But instead of asking, he thought of what his master would do in a time like this. Vegeta would probably tell him kick her ass, but that wouldn’t do. He could smell her arousal then remembered that his master had a wife. Then he figured that Vegeta had to be in the same position as he was right now. He thought about it for another couple of seconds before taking the plunge. If it was good enough for Vegeta, then it was good enough for him.

Caulifla stared at him as he settled over her; she could feel him rubbing against her. She grinned up at him waiting for him to make the next move. “Are you going to take me or just lay there?!” The gang leader asked. She was tired of waiting. Her body was already charged up for what his member was promising.

Cabba groaned as he pushed inside, only to stop. How tight was she? He could barely move, fearing that he would lose himself early. Below him, the elite could see the gang leader’s face. She didn’t think that he would enter her so fast. Cabba watched her take a deep breath before her womanhood relaxed. He groaned as he pushed all the way in. He could feel her arms move to his back, while her legs ended up around his waist. They stared at each other one last time before he began to thrust into her.

Caulifla let out a moan. He was already so deep inside of her. “Yes…oh…” He was panting in her ear as he thrust into her, penetrating her deeply. “Cabba…right there!”

He groaned, nothing had ever felt his good before. “You…you’re so tight…” Cabba didn’t know what to even say. His body felt amazing. He could feel her clawing at his back, but didn’t care at all. She wasn’t ripping his uniform…the material was made for combat. “You feel really good…mmm.”

She pulled him down into a kiss. This felt nothing like her other sexual encounters. Usually they weren’t this gentle with her, but she didn’t mind. All she wanted was for him to keep going.

Their lips moved against each other franticly as his hips picked up, moving faster as he got closer to the end. Her arms were holding him tightly against her. “Cabba…oh…I…oh, yes…yes….YES” Her body rocked as her climax took her. Never before had it been this intense. His cock was still moving in her and she shuddered as he put his head between her shoulder and growled. Seconds later, she felt something warm pooling inside of her.

They laid that way for a couple of minutes before she realized that he had finished in her. It was odd. She felt like she liked it, but at the same time pushed him off.

The two of them dressed in silence, not saying anything to each other. Caulifla noticed a pair of eyes staring at them in the distance. “Kale, what are you doing here?”

The timid saiyan looked over at Cabba with jealousy before shaking her head. “I…”

The gang leader turned to the elite. “Show her how to get to super saiyan. We could use her on the team.”

Cabba froze. He had forgotten about the tournament. “So, you’re going to enter?”

She smirked back at him. “I got to show off this power somehow.”

Kale stared between the two as they started to argue. She hated this elite. The two of them may say that they don’t like each other, but after what she just witnessed, she knew the truth. Her boss had it bad and there was no way she was going to hand Caulifla over to a goody two shoes like Cabba. There was no way in hell.

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> This is just a fun little oneshot. I kind of started to ship these two while watching super.


End file.
